Super mario bros wii
thumb|300px|right Mario er tilbage med sin bror Luigi i et nyt eventyr og denne gang i 2D. New Super Mario Bros. Wii er gået et skridt tilbage fra 3D, men er det nu også et skridt tilbage eller betyder den rå 2D bare at der er mere fokus på gameplay? Alt dette og meget mere, vil vi prøve at besvare på i denne anmeldelse af julens helt store titel fra Nintendo. Handling Hvis man kender Mario spillene, så bliver man nok ikke overrasket over at høre at Bowser endnu en gang har kidnappet Princess Peach. Mario, Luigi, Blå Toad og Gul Toad er i fuld gang med at fejre Princess Peachs fødselsdag på hende slot, da ud af en stor kage hopper Bowser Jr. sammen med Koopalings, som så snupper Peach og stikker af i Bowsers luftskib. Mario, Luigi og de 2 Toads sætter straks efter luftskibet og så er spillet i gang. Nogle vil måske finde historien trættende, da man har hørt den “et par gange” nu, men nu har Mario spillene aldrig rigtigt været om selve historien, men gameplayet, som vi heller må vende med det samme.http://wiinyt.dk/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/rvl_mariobrosw_01ss01_e3.jpg Gameplay Der er ikke de store overraskelser i gameplayet, det er klassisk platformer gameplay og ens hovedformål er at komme igennem banerne, hvorefter der følger en ny bane. Hvis man skal sammenligne New Super Mario Bros. Wii med noget, så er de tidligere Mario Bros. spil, naturligvis oplagte. Men specielt Super Mario Bros. 3 kommer man ofte til at tænke på, hvilket dog ikke er en skidt ting, da Super Mario Bros. 3 var glimrende. Man kan spille enkelt eller helt op til 4 spillere og man kan på hvilket som helst tidspunkt i spillet, tilføje eller fjerne spillere, men vi vender tilbage til det i multiplayer delen af anmeldelsen. Man skal i alt igennem 6 verdener, hvor hver verden er bygget op omkring et tema. F.eks. er den første verden bygget op omkring Mario, Luigi, Peach og alle de andre figureres verden, verden 2 er bygget op omkring en ørken, tredie bane op omkring is osv. osv. I de 9 verdener løber man så igennem baner og her finder man baner med meget stor variation i bane designet. Udviklerne af spillet har haft de kreative handsker på og man finder alt lige fra de klassiske “græs” baner vi har set i tidligere spil, til undervandsbaner, mørke baner hvor kun lyskilder lyser op, baner hvor faktorer som vind spiller ind, baner som ændrer design alt efter hvordan man gennemføre banen og meget meget mere.http://wiinyt.dk/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/rvl_mariobrosw_02ss01_e3.jpg Ud over de almindelige baner, så er der også “boss baner”, der forgår i slotte, hvor Koopalings gemmer sig. Disse “boss baner”, slutter naturligvis af med en boss kamp, der ganske klassisk går ud på at hoppe bossen tre gange i hovedet. Det lyder muligvis let, men som med resten af spillet, så vokser sværhedsgraden meget hurtigt. Og lad os bare snakke lidt om sværhedsgraden, fordi det har været et ganske diskuteret emne i sidste Mario spil: Super Mario Galaxy, hvor mange mente det var for let. New Super Mario Bros. Wii starter ganske mildt ud, de første baner er ganske lette, man kommer hurtigt igennem dem og man finder forholdsvis let også de mange skjulte områder, samt får samlet alle super coins ind (dem kommer vi tilbage til), men allerede i verden 2 begynder det at meget hurtigt at blive udfordrende, specielt hvis man skal gennemføre alle banerne 100%. Fra verden 2 og frem af stiger sværhedsgraden ganske pænt, specielt nogle af de “super-coins” har jeg måtte pt. opgive at få fat i, det kræver lidt mere øvelse, men sådan skal det helst også være i et Mario spil. Heldigvis har man en del hjælpemidler til de udfordrende baner længere henne i spillet. En af de hjælpemidler er masser af powerups og her finder vi lige fra den klassiske svamp der gør Mario stor eller ildblomsten så Mario kan skyde ildkugler til de 3 nye powerups; Propel-dragt, is blomst og pingvin dragten. Hvis vi kort vender dem, så giver propel dragten en hat med en propel i, som kan løfte spilleren til store højder. Is blomsten giver muligheden for at skyde iskugler, som kan fryse fjenderne til is og pingvin dragten, giver samme mulighed, men gør det også muligt at bevæge sig lettere under vand, på is og kan glide på is, samt slå sut hen over vand. De nye powerups er glimrende tilføjelser, som giver masser af nye muligheder og naturligvis passer ind i banernes design. Men hjælpemidlerne stopper ikke der, man kan også få hjælp af vores alle sammen yndling Yoshi, som man kan ride på og ganske handy kan sluge ens fjender og skyde slugte skjolde, ildkugler, hamre og meget efter fjenderne. Ud over de mere klassiske ting, så har Nintendo og tilføjet nogle helt nye måder at give hjælp på. En af dem er super guide, som er en funktion der kan gennemføre en bane for en, hvis man hænger fast. Funktionen kommer dog først frem, efter man har fejlet samme bane 8 gange. Super Guide udføres af Luigi og den afslører ikke nogle hemligheder i banerne, så hvis man samler “super-coins”, så får man ikke meget hjælp med Super Guide, men er en funktion til at komme videre i spillet. Og nu hvor vi nævner Super-coins, så bliver de brugt til en af spillets andre hjælpefunktioner, nemlig hint movies. Hint movies er et andet nyt koncept i et Nintendo spil og er små videoer, man kan købe for super-coins på Princess Peach’s slot. I hint movies finder man videoer der viser tricks til mange forskellige ting, f.eks. hvordan man udfører skill moves, får fat i svære super-coins, samler liv ind og meget meget mere. Et andet nyt moment i gameplayet i New Super Mario Bros. Wii er at man undervejes kan redde Toad rundt omkring på banerne. Bowser’s undersåtter har taget Toad’s til fange og gemt dem i kasser rundt omkring, samt i kister på “fjendebaner”. Hvis vi starter med at kigge på de Toad’s der er gemt i kasser, så er det ganske simpelt bare at finde den kasse i en bane hvor toad er gemt, man kan dog se hvilken bane det drejer sig om, da banen er markeret med et Toad ikon på oversigts kortet. Når man så har fundet Toad, så skal man bære ham hele vejen til målet, hvilket ikke er helt så let som det lyder. Toad kan nemlig dø, hvis han bliver skadet af fjender og imens man bærer på ham, kan man ikke bruge powerups, som f.eks ildkugler eller propel-hatten. Man kan dog heldigvis kaste ham ned, fjerne forhindringer og samle ham op igen. Nogle baner er samtidigt også så smart designet, at man bliver nød til at gennemføre dem på alternativer måder, når man har Toad med og det giver en god variation. Ud over at redde Toad’s i normale baner, så kan man også støde ind i fjender på oversigtskortet og når det sker, så starter en “fjendebane” op. I fjendebaner skal man samle 8 Toadmønter ind, uden at dø fra fjenderne på den lille bane, samt det skal gøres på tid. Når man så har reddet en Toad, så får man en belønning, hvilket kan være lige fra svampe, adgang til minigames hvor man kan vinde endnu flere powerups eller 1-ups (liv). Nu har vi snakket en del om gameplay og har gemt en af de vigtigste ting til sidst, nemlig styringen. Man kan styre på 2 måder, enten via Wiimote eller via Wiimote + Nunchuck. Hvis man bruger kun Wiimoten, så spiller man med Wiimoten lagt ned og styrer med d-paden, hopper med 2 og løber med 1. Hvis man spiller med Wiimote + nunchuck, så styrer man med joysticket på nunchucken, hopper med a og løber med b eller z. Hvad man fortrækker er naturligvis smagssag, jeg var personligt mere til wiimote + nunchuck, da jeg havde lidt bedre kontrol over Mario’s bevægelser. Til begge styre former har man også lidt motioncontrols, f.eks. hvis man skal flyve med propel-dragten, så ryster man Wiimoten og det virker ganske fint. Motionscontrols i spillet er begrænset og virker ikke på noget tidspunkt irreterende.http://wiinyt.dk/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/rvl_mariobrosw_02ss04_e3.jpg Grafik Grafikken er glimrende, det hele er veludført og farverne nærmest springer ud af tv’et. Der er nogle få grove kanter hist og pist pga. Wii’ens opløsning, men det er ikke noget man rigtigt ligger mærke til, når man først er i gang. Grafikken kører flydende og ikke på noget tidspunkt er der problemer med ydelsen, så Nintendo har gjort et glimrende job, hviket også var forventet når vi har med en Mario 2D platformer at gøre. Lyd De klassiske Mario Bros. sange er tilbage, dog i lettere remixet moderne versioner, men det lyder stadigvæk rigtigt godt og giver den helt rette stemning til spillet. Musikken passer naturligvis også til banerne, så man kan forvente bjældeklang i sne banerne, en dybere melodi når det forgår under jorden og en dyster melodi når man er i på et dystert slot, på vej i mod en boss. Selve lydeffekterne i spillet er der ikke så meget at sige til, de er som man kan forvente glimrende, dog med en sjov detalje, at Koopa troopers danser i takt med musikken. Multiplayer Multiplayer delen er et af de steder hvor New Super Mario Bros. virkelig skinner igennem, da man for første gang i et Mario spil får muligheden for at spille 4 samtidigt. I starten kan det virke meget uoverskueligt med helt op til 4 spillere på samme bane, ikke mindst fordi man faktisk kan stjæle powerups fra hinanden og “hjælpe” de andre med at falde ud over kanter og dermed dø. Hvis man dør i et multiplayer spil, så kommer man kort tid efter svævende ind i en boble hvor ens kammerater så kan befri en ved at hoppe ind i den boble, derfor skal der som minimum altid være en i live. Målet er det samme i multiplayer delen, som i singleplayer delen, nemlig at gennemføre banen ved at nå i mål.http://wiinyt.dk/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/rvl_mariobrosw_02ss07_e3.jpg Ud over den primære multiplayer del, så findes der også 2 multiplayer modes, Free mode og Coin battle. I free mode løber man baner igennem og konkurrer om at få den bedste rank, ved at score flest point, samle mønter ind og besejre fjender. I coin battle skal man meget simpelt, konkurrere om at samle flest mønter ind i baner, som er standard banerne der er modificeret en smule og så dækket til med en masse mønter. Konklusion Lad os bare starte med at afsløre New Super Mario Bros. Wii er rigtig rigtig godt, det er muligvis det bedste 2D mario spil til dags dato og uden tvivl årets Nintendo spil, så hvis du ikke allerede har planlagt at købe det, så kan det kraftigt anbefales. Singplayer delen er glimrende og indeholder masser af udfordring, spilletid, nye innovationer blandet med velkendt gameplay. Vi har prøvet at dække mest mulig her i anmeldelsen, men fact er vi kunne have skrevet dobbelt så meget om spillet, så mange glimrende og velfungerende detaljer indeholder spillet. Og så kommer vi til multiplayer delen! Ja det er ikke mindre end genialt, mange har kaldt det Mario møder Littlebigplanet og det er ikke langt fra. For dem der ikke kender Littlebigplanet, så er det et glimrende platform spil til PS3 med netop også 4-player support. Muligheden for at spille op til 4 spillere i et Mario spil er utroligt morsomt og de forskellige modes, giver masser af spilletid og lyst til at spille imod vennerne igen og igen … og igen. . På omslaget ligner dette spil til forveksling New Super Mario Bros. til Nintendo DS. Omslaget afslører dog sjældent alting om et spil og her bliver forskellen tydelig, så snart det er tid til at vælge figur. Der er to Toad. Vi gentager: Der er to sumpsvampe! Mario-spillene er altid underholdende, men kun for én ad gangen. Det vil Nintendo nu ændre på ved at indlægge et alternativ for fire spillere samtidigt! Mario, Luigi og to forskellige Toad kan man vælge imellem. Næsten samme hold som i Super Mario Bros. 2 altså, minus Peach. New Super Mario Bros. Wii udspiller sig på et todimensionalt plan og man holder Wii Remote på siden. Hjælpsomhed er nøglen til fremgang; det er nemlig muligt at løfte andre spillere og bære dem over farer, som de måske ikke selv ville have klaret. Som det nok er fremgået, så er dette spil rettet mod alle i familien, det er nemt at spille og samarbejdsfaktoren gør, at øvede spillere kan hjælpe mindre øvede spillere med at blive bedre. Er man mere til sabotage, går det også fint! Ved at vippe Wii Remote på bestemte steder, kan man effektivt sabotere balancen for de andre spillere. Det minder lidt om oplevelsen man får i Ice Climbers efter at have scrollet op, så de andre spillere sidder hjælpeløst fast i den nederste kant af skærmen! Navnet til trods, findes der en hel del nyt i det her spil. En propeldragt gør, at Mario sammen med vennerne kan flyve højt op i luften og snurre langsomt ned. Pingvindragten må vi ikke glemme, egentlig har Shigeru Miyamoto fået Mario præcis som han altid ville have ham...(det er noget specielt med pingviner og Mario-spil, for jer som ikke lige forstår hvad vi snakker om). Samtidig med at spillet opmuntrer til samarbejde, baner det altså også vej for lidt konkurrenceluft. Klassiske og enkle kontroller (kan du spille Super Mario Bros. på NES/Virtual Console, kan du også spille dette), nye dragter og kræfter, samt samme fine fornemmelse for banedesign, som gennemsyrer alle Mario-spil gør, at New Super Mario Bros. Wii er et spil for både søster, bror, far og mor. thumb|314px|right Category:Spil